Você tem medo de quê?
by Cami Rocha
Summary: ATUALIZADA 05/07 - Remus tem medo de altura e Sirius tenta ajudar o namorado com seus medos e inseguraças. SIREM
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter e sua turma de trocentos personagens NÃO me pertencem. Me chamo Cami Rocha e não J.K Rowling. Também não tanho um tostão furado pra escrever esta fanfic. Maaaas, se eu ficar sabendo de alguma coisa, eu chamo minhas amigas, organizamos uma greve e acabamos com a sua vida pacata! E juro que você não vai querer isso, palavra de grifo.

**Avisos:** A fanfic é **slash**, ou seja, homem com homem. Homem beijando homem. Homem e homem fazendo _coisinhas_. Se você não gosta (não sabe o que tá perdendo, pobrezinho), não leia. Mas tudo que é proibido é mais gostoso, eu sei quem odeia slash vai ler a fanfic mesmo assim. Então, por favor, **fica na sua**!

* * *

**Fanfic dedicada à Belzita, presente de amigo secreto.**

**Feliz Natal, um bom ano E A Mim Também, tudo de bom pra Nozes e muitos Sirius em sua vida.**

* * *

**Você tem medo de quê?**

O quadribol sempre me fascinou. Ver aqueles bruxos voando em vassouras a toda velocidade, fazendo manobras perigosas, desviando dos balaços, agarrando as goles e fazendo gols, defendendo os aros e voando loucamente atrás do pomo de ouro. E o que sempre me causou mais fascínio é que faziam tudo isso há quilômetros de altura. Era alto, muito alto. Às vezes eu perdia de vista o apanhador, que tomava o céu como se fosse dele e se perdia nas alturas. Tenho uma grande admiração por isso, porque desde que me entendo por gente, tenho medo de altura.

Me causa um mal estar terrível. Só de pensar que estou a meio metro do chão, sem ter algo para me segurar, sem paredes, sem corrimão, sem chão sólido de terra e pedra, a minha cabeça dói. Uma dor de cabeça insuportável, mãos soando, calafrios e nada mais parece funcionar direito no meu corpo.

Ninguém sabia deste meu medo. Eu sempre fui meio discreto quanto a isso (pelo menos, sempre achei que fosse), não preciso declarar ao mundo que tenho medo de altura. Mas, recentemente, Sirius começou a desconfiar disso. A última pessoa que poderia saber desde meu estúpido medo, foi o primeiro.

Em um dia qualquer, Sirius, Pedro e eu estávamos vendo o treino da Grifinória nas arquibancadas. Pedro estava brincando com o pomo de ouro de James, tentando imitá-lo (como se alguém pudesse imitar os movimentos de James), quando a bolinha escapou dos dedos gordinhos de Pedro, rolou pelas arquibancadas, parando perto do meu alcance. Pedro resmungou, perguntando como ele tinha deixado escapar (coisa que sempre fazia), Sirius começou a caçoar da _habilidade_ de apanhador de Pedro. Quando fui agarrar a bolinha, suas asas bateram rapidamente, desviando um pouco do meu alcance. Tentei agarrá-la três vezes e comecei a ficar irritado, porque o pomo parecia zombar da minha cara. Mas aquilo não era possível porque pomos _não pensam_, ou pensam?

Desci alguns degraus, agora era questão de honra pegar aquele pomo idiota. Ele estava pairando perto do parapeito da arquibancada. Olhei para trás e lá em cima, Sirius acenou e berrou dizendo que eu era _bem melhor_ que Pedro (que há esta altura já estava visivelmente emburrando), nunca soube se isso foi um elogio de fato.

Firmei as mãos no parapeito, o pomo parado esperando ser apanhado, era só esticar a mão e pronto. Olhei para o chão e senti uma forte pontada nas minhas têmporas. Eu nunca tinha ficado tão perto daquele parapeito como naquela vez. Não conseguia me mover, só fixava o chão lá longe, há uns bons metros de altura. E todo aquele vento batendo no meu rosto e nas minhas vestes. Me deixando tonto de nervoso. De _medo_.

Meu estômago embrulhou.

Era só esticar a mão e pegar o pomo, era _só_ fazer isso, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia tirar nenhuma das mãos do parapeito, nem mover meus pés, nem pensar em nada além de como eu estava alto, de como era perigoso e como minha cabeça doía.

Sirius apareceu do meu lado, apanhou o pomo e perguntou se estava tudo bem. E quase vomitei em seus sapatos. Então, diante da minha paralisia anormal, do vômito e da dor de cabeça que durou o dia todo, ele juntou todas as peças e percebeu que tinha medo de altura. Um medo _anormal_ de altura.

Ele me lembrou de cada coisa que até eu havia esquecido, de coisas que faço automaticamente sem perceber. Como eu subo as escadas rapidamente antes que elas comecem a se mover. Quando elas se movem, ele me disse que sempre seguro, mesmo que de leve, em seu braço. E eu realmente não me lembro de ficar me escorando em Sirius. Disse que eu evito a Torre de Astronomia e que não me importo com a precisão dos meus deveres desta matéria, porque eu simplesmente não fico lá sozinho de jeito nenhum. Também contou que nunca fico perto da borda da arquibancada, que evito janelas e odeio voar de vassoura. A parte da vassoura, tudo bem, mas todo o resto... Eu realmente não tinha percebido até Sirius contar tudo, com ricos detalhes, e imitando a minha cara de pavor quando me aproximo de alguma janela da Torre da Grifinória.

E agora Sirius colocou em sua cabeça canina que eu devo superar este medo de altura. Ele está terrivelmente obcecado por isso. Eu convivi dezesseis anos com este meu medo, eu consigo viver com ele, pra quê mudar uma coisa que não se pode mudar? Será que vou ter que vomitar todos meus órgãos para que ele perceba que isso _não tem solução_? E tenho medo disso, porque conhecendo Sirius, ele só se dará por satisfeito depois que eu ficar internado na Ala Hospitalar por colapso nervoso por meses. Eu disse _meses_.

Todo mundo tem medo de alguma coisa, medo faz parte de nós, faz a gente crescer. No primeiro ano de Hogwarts, Pedro tinha medo de escuro. Durante a primeira semana de aula, eu observava meio de longe, as olheiras de Pedro. Ele cochilava durante as aulas (não que isso tenha mudado muito), durante as refeições e, de noite, ficava hiper ativo. O último a dormir e o primeiro a acordar. Depois de alguns dias, ele confessou que tinha medo de escuro, que sempre dormia com as luzes acesas. Então Sirius teve a idéia de enfeitiçar o nosso teto do quarto, colocando algumas estrelas para dar maior claridade ao quarto. Nada como o teto do salão principal, era algo bem mais artificial, usando toda a magia que garotos de onze anos poderiam ter. James teve a idéia de colocar uma lua também. Uma lua _enorme_, diga-se de passagem. Daí, quem não conseguia dormir muito bem fui eu. Parecia um letreiro néon trouxa brilhando sobre minha cabeça. Ficamos assim durante um dois meses, quase três. E depois passou... E a lua foi embora, junto com as estrelas e o terror de escuro. Mas Rabicho ainda reclama um pouco quando o quarto fica totalmente escuro.

James tem medo de insetos. Ele odeia insetos. Outra vez fez um escândalo digno de mulherzinha por causa de um gafanhoto. Estávamos debaixo da nossa árvore, lá nos jardins, quando um gafanhoto apareceu em sua perna. James berrou feito um louco e desinfetou sua perna com todas as poções antialérgicas que Madame Pomfrey tinha em seu estoque. Ele ainda tem medo de insetos, aranhas, formigas, gafanhotos, _borboletas_, abelhas e todas estas coisas que provém da natureza, mas James melhorou um pouco depois que Sirius inventou uma mentira, dizendo que Lílian adorava borboleta. Ele se contem quando vê uma, mas mesmo assim, fica se coçando por um bom quinze minutos.

E fico me perguntando aqui: Sirius tem medo de quê? Repassei todos estes anos de convivência e simplesmente não consigo lembrar de Sirius com medo de alguma coisa. Ele que sempre matava os insetos que rodeavam James, ele teve a idéia para as estrelinhas de néon de Rabicho e agora ele está bolando algum plano para eu me livrar deste medo (coisa que não acontecerá).

Mas e o Sirius? Eu não consigo me lembrar de absolutamente nada. Típico grifinório que enfrenta tudo e, aparentemente, não tem medo de nada. E isso me assusta muito. Sou eu o descuidado da história ou Sirius é alguma anomalia ambulante?

Tem que existir alguma coisa. Alguma brecha nestes 1.78 de altura. Ninguém é feito de ferro e coragem. Isso não existe. Tem que haver alguma coisa. E eu vou descobrir isso e mostrar ao Sirius que até ele tem seus pontos fracos. E como eu gosto de manter meus pés firmes no chão.

* * *

**N/A:** Mas COMO assim, Lupin tem medo de ALTURA e não da LUA? Três palavras: **leia a fic.**

E acho que sai atualização da fic dos lufos ainda nesta semana, ok? ;


	2. Chapter 2

Pegar Sirius Black no pulo seria difícil. Aliás, seria _bem difícil_, visto que ele percebeu o quanto eu estava empenhado em descobrir do que ele tinha medo. Mesmo Sirius afirmando que não temia nada.

— Mas você não se lembra de nada, James? – eu insisti mais uma vez, olhando fixamente os olhos de Pontas, através das lentes de seus óculos — Nada?

James bufou impacientemente e ajeitou os óculos no nariz.

— Eu não sei, Aluado! Eu sei lá... Por que não esquece essa história, hein?

— _Esquecer?_ Minha vida está em risco! – eu exagerei - Qualquer dia o Sirius me dopa e estamos atravessando a Inglaterra de balão!

— Sabe que eu não tinha pensado nisso ainda, Remus? – eu escutei Sirius dizendo, sentando-se ao meu lado. — É uma ótima idéia!

James e Peter riam alto, acompanhando a risada de Sirius. Eu me levantei da mesa do café da manhã e fui em direção à biblioteca, tropeçando em meus próprios passos. Precisava de um tempo para pensar, pensar _mais._ Ainda tinha um algum tempo livre antes de Poções, me dirigi rapidamente para a biblioteca. Estava abrindo um livro, quando uma mão branca com dedos longos e unhas bem feitas, me impediu.

— Olá, Lupin! – disse Lily Evans, com um sorriso no rosto. Ela sentou-se do meu lado e trouxe o livro pra si – Escuta, Lupin, precisamos conversar.

De todos os meus amigos, eu era o que mais conversava com Lily, mas não eram conversas profundas, vamos dizer. Eram coisas que giravam em torno da monitoria, sobre provas ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Por alguns segundos pensei que ela viria falar sobre James, porque conversas anunciadas daquela forma, sempre eram sobre James Potter. De como _eu_ tinha que dar um jeito nele, porque isso, porque aquilo. Como se _alguém _na vida poderia segurar James.

— O que o James fez pra você de novo? – perguntei desanimado.

— Oh, não! Esta conversa não tem nada a ver com o Potter... – ela disse folheando as minhas anotações no livro de Feitiços – Tem a ver com Sirius Black.

— Sirius?

— É! Não pude deixar de escutar a conversa de vocês no café da manhã, até porque, o Potter gosta de falar bem alto e... – ela balançou a cabeça – Isso não tem _nada_ a ver com o Potter, é o Black. Eu quero te ajudar na sua investigação.

Ok. Isso era surpreendente. E os olhos verdes de Evans brilhavam com uma intensidade e bastante entusiasmo.

— A troco de quê? – perguntei meio desconfiado.

— Ah, a troco de nada!

— Sei, sei. Você hoje e resolveu ajudar o primeiro que visse na frente – falei, apanhando meu livro das mãos dela – Mas não, obrigado, eu acho que posso me virar sozinho.

Enquanto arrumava meu livro na mochila, ela ficou me encarando, meio aflita, estava com vontade de falar mais alguma coisa. Aquilo era muito estranho. Mulheres, principalmente espertas como Evans, não costumam dar ponto sem nó.

— Lupin, espere! – ela disse, enquanto eu já alcançava o final do corredor — Me espere!

Parei onde eu estava e me virei. Ela vinha caminhando rapidamente em minha direção, com as maçãs do rosto um pouco vermelhas.

— Ok. Me escute.

— Estou escutando, Evans.

— Seguinte, eu quero arruinar a reputação de Potter.

E dei um sorrisinho maroto. Eu _sabia. _

— Porque ele é um idiota, e não me deixa um segundo em paz! E, pelo que andei sabendo, Black parece não ter medo de nada, o que é bastante ridículo. Enfim, Lupin, duas cabeças pensam melhor que uma. Se você me deixar te ajudar... Aliás, pense nisso como uma sociedade, certo?

— Evans, eu não quero arruinar a reputação dos meus amigos – eu falei. Ou eu quero?

— Não é bem _arruinar_, Lupin, a finalidade é pregar peças nos dois. Veja isso! – ela tirou de sua mochila um pergaminho e me estendeu. Era uma lista de, pelo menos, quinze nomes de mulheres com anotações estanhas ao lado dos nomes.

— O que é isso?

— É uma lista de corações partidos – ela disse sorrindo – É assim que nós chamamos. É brega, eu sei – ela acrescendo rapidamente, ao me ver contorcer o nariz - Todas essas meninas o Black prometeu mundos e fundos, e bom, e nunca deu em nada. E ao lado dos nomes...

— É como elas gostariam que Sirius morresse? – eu perguntei.

— Haha! Mais ou menos, é alguma coisa que ele comentou sobre ter receio ou medo.

— Você se empenhou, hein, Evans? Há quanto tempo anda escutando conversas alheias?

— Hm... – ela ficou com as bochechas vermelhas – Você sabe, Lupin, não é que eu realmente tenha escutado, as paredes de Hogwarts tem ouvidos. E o que há de mal, enquanto você tenta descobrir o que o valente Sirius Black tem medo, colocar o Potter no meio disso tudo? Vai ser divertido!

Eu analisava a lista que tinha em mãos, enquanto Evans me olhava com aqueles olhos verdes, como se fosse um animalzinho indefeso.

— É só uma checagem!

— Definitivamente, Sirius não tem medo de insetos, nem corujas, muito menos de azeitonas pretas!

— Azeitonas pretas? — disse espantada, tirando a lista de minhas mãos — Cavalos pretos! Você precisa de óculos, hein?

— E você precisa de uma lista nova, Evans... Por que não faz isso sozinha? Esta "checagem"?

— Porque vai contra meus princípios pregar peças em pessoas sem nenhum propósito.

— Quer melhor propósito do que diversão, Evans! – e lhe entreguei a lista.

— Com você do meu lado, eu poderia calar a minha consciência, entende? – ela continuou - Afinal, é uma pesquisa científica e psicológica em busca do comportamento de Sirius Black! E nós, cientistas altamente qualificados, não temos culpa se James Potter fica grudado em nosso objeto de estudo e, possivelmente, ser alvo de nossos experimentos. E então, o quê me diz?

De certo que James sabia alguma coisa sobre Sirius, e ele não queria me contar. E qual mal há em pregar peças nos dois, enquanto fazíamos a averiguação naquela lista de Lily? Era para o bem da Ciência, não? Eu estendi a mão convencido:

— Pelo bem da Ciência! – ela apertou a minha mão com um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

— Pelo bem da Ciência, Lupin! Seremos os melhores cientistas de Hogwarts. Rumo ao Prêmio Nobel!

— Quem é Nobel?

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Oi, eu existo. Sério. Nem vou pedir desculpas sobre a demora, porque tem coisa que não tem perdão. Não sei quanto tempo faz da última atualização, tipo, uns anos! **MAS CÁ ESTAMOS NÓS DE NOVO!** E, agora, com a ajuda da Lílian. Eu acho que o próximo capítulo será na narrativa do Sirius! Tô morta de saudades deles, não falo com ele desde a fic dos Lufos! E acho que a próxima atualização não tarda, porque estou **de FÉRIAS DA FACULDADE!**

E por mais que o Lupin seja inteligente e talls, eu achei que ficaria mais "buxo realista" se ele não soubesse o que se trata o Prêmio Nobel!

E vamos ignorar os possíveis erros de tudo nesta fic, porque estou sem beta. Enfim, até semana que vem! _I guess!_


End file.
